


Inappropiate places

by Lord_Risley



Series: Discovered [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John should never of agreed to have sex wherever Sherlock wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropiate places

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly. Very short fic written for the lovely Lauren.

The phones shrill ring cut through the quiet laboratory like a gunshot. Molly jumped at the sudden interruption banging her face awkwardly on the microscope. "Ow" She muttered to herself rubbing at her nose. She peeled one latex glove off and reached for the phone. It was 1.24am during a night shift as the on call and calls were almost unheard of. 

"Hello?"

"Miss Hooper? It's Bob"

Molly smiled to herself. Bob was the elderly night watchman and she was very fond of him. He reminded her of a kindly uncle or the sort of man who'd play Santa at Christmas. When she worked nights she often spent a happy half hour in his little office sharing a packet of biscuits over a cup of tea. 

"Hello Bob. What can I do for you?"

"Well I'm sure it's nothing. The alarms gone on door 0227C. I thought maybe it was you"

"The morgue? That's strange. I've been dissecting in the lab for over an hour. Would you like me to go have a look?"

"No, No Miss Hooper. I'll come up and check it out"

"I don't mind. Really. That doors always sticking and setting the alarms off. They had to reset it this morning"

"Still. You never know. You wait Miss Hooper. I'll be right up and we'll go have a look see"

"Okay Bob. See you in a minute"

Molly hung up the phone with a smile. The night shift was quiet, dull and usually pretty lonely. It was a nice change to have somebody to talk to that could actually talk back. She carefully put her slices of dissected brain in the fridge and binned her latex gloves. Last time Bob had seen her in a blood splattered apron, glove and goggles he'd gone very pale and had to sit down. She was just drying her hands when there was a beep and the door to the lab opened.

"Evening Miss Hooper. Shall we go check that everyone's where you left em' eh?" He chuckled lightly at his own joke and held the door for her. She smiled and walked through.

"Where's the switch?" Bob muttered throwing the light of his torch across the walls. "Ah, here we go" They walk forward stood closely together.

"A FUCKING MORGUE!"

The shout rings through the air. Molly gasps and grabs Bobs arm. 

"Said anywhere!"

Bob shuffles himself in front of Molly in a protective stance. She holds onto him as they walk forward to the light switch, hitting it and flooding the room with light.

"THIS IS FUCKING INAPPROPIATE"

Molly gasps as John looks up in shock. He's hunched over Sherlock who chest is pressed tightly against the cold, metal table, his hands gripping the edge as John pounds into him from behind.

"Oh God, um, sorry, um..." Molly squeaks grabbing Bobs arm to pull him away "We just wanted to check on.....the..."

"Stiffs?" gasps Sherlock with a grin


End file.
